Dear Diary
by Dora Penmoko
Summary: Diary entries from the main characters about Chihiro.
1. Zeniba

I could not do anything for this human that stumbled into our land.

I could only imbue her with a protective amulet.

Damn you Yubaba. Really, you have to turn everyone who eats the food of the spirits into pigs. Just give them a job and take their name away. It would be less work for you and the ones who are left.

But this kind human girl made me realize something. We can make our own future, our own destiny, our own hope. She gave me a smile, a chance to be "Granny" and a name, Chihiro. What a pretty name. And it belonged to my sister then. I will have to hope she'll be okay. My heart trembles when I realize that she brought me a friend, a constant. No-Face, formerly a rampaging demon. He has been getting better, much to my sister's displeasure. I really hope they care for Chihiro as if I would have cared for her, as my granddaughter. She would cheer their hearts, even thought they think the stories are an overactive imagination. I still watch over her. My far-seeing spells will lose their power soon, though her hair tie has been kept, strengthening the bond between our worlds. Chihiro, do not give up. You saw what should have been when you visited; you found your place. I only hope you can find your way back again. May your happiness prosper, all of ours depends on it. May you smile forever and always, even though the human world is muted for you forever now.


	2. Kamaji

Kamaji

Don't OWN

That girl brought life back to Haku; his eyes are warm again. She is the only one I have ever seen become friends with the Sootballs. I even gave up my train tickets for her. She is such a nice girl. May she have a happy life. It seems as if she returned the golden seal all right. Ah. Only love can break Zeniba's most powerful spell: the one that guards the seal with her true name on it and enchants the paper dolls that will attack you. One of her more powerful feats, and she can project herself through one. But she should be telling you that. Chihiro has broken the spell on Haku, and given him his name back. The Kohaku River, which would explain why he has no home to return to. She passed the test, and returned home. My retirement can wait another forty years, even if another girl comes along with Chihiro's power, I'll gladly give up train tickets again, for you know, history always repeats itself.


	3. Yubaba

Yubaba

Still don't own, don't murder my face off.

----------

That girl, the nerve! She waltzes in here asking for work, waking up my baby. She is a disgrace to humans. She didn't even knock.

But still, I guess she was frightened. I remember when Lin first appeared here. She was soaking wet and frightened all to hell.

I did what my custom is. I stole her name and put her to work. I turned her parents into pigs, like they should be, for stealing to food of my customers. Do you have any idea how hard it is to cook a bunch of food for 10,000 spirits at any given time, especially when you can only work at night?

That girl, however she does it, manages to stay calm at any given moment in my presence. She even befriended Boh. That takes guts. She abandoned her own parents to save Haku. He's the one I despise now, with his "better than you" attitude.

But the game is over, she passed the test and left. I sigh, she was such a good help, and it felt good to be called granny. Alas, I was a royal bitch. She should have stayed. This is where she belonged. Her human world is drab now, compared with this one. I'll let her stay next time she comes, as I'm sure she will.

Hah. I will bring the next one to her knees, begging for a chance to be in the pig pen or a lump of coal. This will be the next forty years of my life.

And Zeniba. She is going to regret enlisting my help with the paper doll charm. I helped her and she attacks my apprentice?! Although, I did order him to steal the seal, so equal blame.


	4. Lin

Lin (Rin)

DON'T OWN, if I did, it would be Lin.

_What a dope_, I thought. She will never be anything special, except a human who came to the bathhouse, and watches people she knows be slaughtered as pigs. Yubaba says it is to keep costs down, but that seems like it's not the only reason.

Sen never did tell me her name from before the contract. It seems like it would extravagant or pretty. She's such a good person inside, that I fear for her. What will happen when she finds someone who loves her? She loves Haku. That I know. But what happens when she returns?

It'll be drab and boring, and downright awful without her, she was a light in the dark, a beacon of hope. But she's gone, and we don't know how we'll manage. Even the frogs were impressed. She brought back Boh, and he was walking, but still Yubaba was mad.

_What a dope, _I think again, and I smile, if only for a moment that I can relive the days we saw a drop of sun.

Sen, you are such a nice person, so gentle and kind. You gave us the warning we needed to help the river god.

"I think he needs help, it feels like there's a thorn in his side."

We saved him, and he helped her save the bathhouse from Kaonashi. He ate THREE people! And she let him in. But she had a good reason, as she always did. I fell in love with her, but not like you might think, she was my little sister, the one I'd help when she fell. She made me lift the veil of grumpiness that I hid behind. She rescued me.

That's why I was so happy for her when she passed the test, but was so sad she left. I know I'll see her again, but it's now that hurts.


	5. Kaonashi

No-Face (Kaonashi)

Chapter 5 of Dear Diary

A Semi-original Story by Dora Penmoko

**DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE ME MIYAZAKI! **(Hides in terror from the master of storytelling.)

* * *

Who am I? I am "No-Face," Kaonashi, if you will.

I am one of your other sides, one of your antitheses. I am GREED. You know me well. I'm there when you take the last piece of gingerbread with out sharing with your sister. I'm there when you are selfish enough to warrant this.

Still, is this not enough? I feel in love with one of you humans, someone too pure for me. She is the white light; I am the absence of light. I am affected by water, and whatever else acts upon these humans.

When I first saw her, I frightened her. She flinched away from me, able to see through the spell Haku cast. He didn't know I was there, so I could see the human. Sen, what a good person. She was able to resist my spell of gold. The one that made everyone crazy for it. But I suppose it wasn't my fault, one can't change what one is. Although she made me feel sorry for eating those spirits.

I suppose now that I'm with Zeniba, I should feel happy, I should be ecstatic that I was able to be accepted by someone as nice as Sen. She gave me a home, and a job. Spinning thread for her scarves and keeping her company. It must have been lonely there without anyone.

Haku comes by regularly, keeping our loneliness at bay. I keep hoping that he'll bring word that Sen is back, but he never does. Zeniba and I use a far-seeing spell every day to help us see her. But, the spells lose their power soon, and she is too weak to do them every hour. Zeniba's getting old.

I miss her. I love her.

Sen, I love you.

Kaonashi


	6. Haku

Haku

_Dear Diary_'s Last Chapter

I can't believe it!! *sobs inconsolably in a corner while a teddy bear talks*

Teddy Bear: "Dora Penmoko is not the owner of Spirited Away. She is, however the owner of a story called "The Five" on fiction press. Also, she is a shameless self-promoter. Read it. Review it. Love it."

* * *

I stole a "solid gold monogrammed seal." She cared so much; she risked her life by going to Zeniba's to save me from the curse.

Zeniba laid a curse on me, but love broke it. Chihiro's love broke both spells on me, both Yubaba's and Zeniba's.

I suppose it helps that I was the first friend from the Spirit World she made. She fell in love here, and should have stayed. I fell in love and broke my heart.

Love is a fickle thing. It can rear its head after eight years, or just disappear. But after this time of four years, I still love her. I want to be with her, but she's gone, writing a novel about her adventures, leaving me alone.

Leaving me alone to wither and die, a fourteen year old, a teen. Heartbroken by the one who loves you, that's depressing.

She'll return, when the fall of the Human World turns the leaves golden, every year, she stays at the equinox, always until sunset, always to turn away from the present and return to the past.

She knows I love her, she knows I know of the visits. Every year a scale from me. For her, a piece of me. She collected two pairs of earrings and wears them everyday, like the hair band talisman Zeniba gave her.

I love her, but it breaks my heart to see her.

Chihiro, be mine.


End file.
